


Trespass

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (the knifeplay and blood are not related), Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos returns from the Nether only to find someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespass

Xephos could hear the ghast, but not see it. He felt the heat of a fireball surge past him, breaking the netherrack barely a block from his path, his route becoming a mass of flame. He paused, arming his bow, and turned to search the hellish caverns for its ghostly figure, but found only glowstone stalactites reaching down over the lava lakes around him. He lowered his bow, and returned to the path, only to see the ghast waiting for him, calling with its unearthly song. He ran full pelt for the portal, another fireball snapping at his heels as it exploded, and he dived into the purple veil head first, praying it wouldn't break before he got through.

He emerged into darkness, crawling out of the portal on his hands and knees, the stone mercifully cool against his palms. He fumbled for torches, and in his hurry he placed two next to each other on the ground beside him; a pair of boots seemed to appear directly in front of him. Jumping to his feet, adrenaline still rife through his body, he held up his taut armed bow, his eyes blind with fear.

"Woah! Calm down!" the man ahead of him said, "Jeez."

Xephos recognised his voice before the man leaned forward and Sips' pale face emerged from the shadows.

"Sorry," Xephos said, lowering his bow, exhausted. "I thought you were a monster."

Sips laughed. "Not today, Silk Shirt."

"What were you doing just in the dark like that?" Xephos asked, annoyed, rubbing his temple with his spare hand.

Sips ignored his question. "This is Sips Co. land," he said, his voice smug and teasing. "And that's a Sips Co. portal. I should charge you."

Xephos raised his eyebrow incredulously. "How much? Diamonds? Dark matter?" he suggested, the sarcasm thick in his voice. "Or am I now your servant?" he scoffed.

"That's not a bad idea," Sips said, moving closer to him, his eyes glinting.

"Bored of Sjin, are we?" Xephos said, his tone cool and cutting. "Torn him a few too many times?"

"Don't push it, Silk Shirt," Sips warned, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't take orders from you," Xephos spat, their faces inches apart.

Sips grasped Xephos' wrists in his hands, slamming him against the obsidian portal, Xephos' bow dropping to the floor.

"Not yet," Sips said, his breath hot on Xephos' cheek.

Xephos struggled against Sips' iron grasp, but Sips pressed his body against Xephos' to hold the man in place.

"Honeydew will never sell out to you," Xephos said, the rage in his voice palpable.

"Who said anything about buying?" Sips said, his voice deceptively soft as he added with a cruel smile, "I'm going to ruin him."

"And then what? Rule the world?" Xephos mocked.

"I'll start with you," Sips hissed, and lurched his face forward, biting deep into Xephos' lower lip.

Xephos shouted in pain, the metallic taste of his own blood washing over his tongue. When Sips pulled back, his teeth were stained crimson.

Sips yanked Xephos' wrists above his head, pinning them beneath one of his hands. Xephos' shoulders ached at the sudden movement, but he'd be damned before he'd let Sips know that, forcing himself to keep his expression rigid.

Sips held his spare hand over Xephos' neck, his fingertips digging into the man's jaw. He pushed his knee between Xephos' legs, pressing against his groin, and watching Xephos' face, just waiting for him to falter. When the man held firm, Sips took his hand from Xephos' neck and reached for his sword. He deftly flicked it at the hem of Xephos' shirt, slashing the fabric half-way up his torso, leaving the skin beneath untouched. Xephos gasped, cursing himself a second later as Sips smiled in silent victory.

Replacing his sword on his belt, Sips roamed his free hand across Xephos' chest, curling his fingers tightly around one of his nipples, twisting it until Xephos swallowed hard, blinking away the beginning of tears.

"You gonna cry on me, Silk Shirt?" Sips asked coldly, pressing his knee further into Xephos' groin.

"Never," Xephos said, his voice shaky but stubborn.

Sips smiled, his hand moving swiftly to rip Xephos' slashed shirt up to his shoulders. Sips bent to nip at Xephos' exposed collarbone and Xephos saw his chance, biting without warning into Sips' neck.

"You son of a bitch!" Sips yelled, staggering back, both his hands flying to his neck in shock.

Xephos didn't hesitate; he ran, jumping through the hole in the iron fence, turning into the tunnel through the old quarry. The thin dirt covering that stretched above him encased the darkness and all around, waiting eyes stirred. Xephos fell back as a spider leapt at him, all eight of its eyes tracking him. He heard zombies approaching, their absent growls echoing off the walls; the errant arrows of skeletons flying over his head. He fumbled desperately for his sword, his punches barely holding the spider off as it grew more angry, the scent of Xephos' bloodied lip wafting into the air with every breath he took. A strong hand suddenly grabbed at his shoulder jerking him back, and Xephos saw the flash of a blade as Sips cut down the spider, three of its many legs falling to the ground before it expired, collapsing on its back.

Sips walked slowly backward, his sword still raised, aware of the glassy eyes of zombies encroaching on his steps, a skeleton's arrow missing his chest by inches. He grabbed Xephos' arm with his free hand, and they hurried back to the eerie purple glow of the portal, Xephos' torches still burning beside it.

Sips relinquished his hold on Xephos, and began to dig a rough staircase out of the dirt. The monsters had followed their prey, and climbed up toward the portal's murmurings, the dead voices of zombies answering it in kind.

Light burst into the staircase as Sips dug into the decoy shed. He climbed up, and thrust a hand down to Xephos. Xephos turned round for a moment, eyeing the horde that followed, and then looked up at Sips, before grasping his hand. Sips pulled him up until the man fell beside him, panting. Plugging the hole with dirt, Sips sat back against the wall of the shed, catching his breath.

Xephos lay on his stomach, the smell of earth permeating his nostrils, his thoughts trying to process what had happened. He lifted his head, and caught Sips watching him. "Why did you save me?" Xephos asked, his voice quiet.

Sips smiled. "I wasn't done," he said simply.

"Urgh," Xephos exclaimed, lowering his head back to the ground. "You're insufferable."

Sips laughed, leaning forward, and nipped Xephos' ear; gentler this time.

Xephos looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something, but his words were muffled as Sips kissed him, his thick tongue as strong as his hands, wrapping around Xephos' to silence him. Sips held Xephos' jaw, his beard brushing against Sips' fingers. Xephos was tired of fighting, letting his eyes fall closed. Sips withdrew his tongue, flicking it against the bite he had left in Xephos' lip, just enough for a spark of pain to flare. Xephos opened his eyes, frowning as Sips grinned.

Xephos rolled away from him, laying on his side. He just needed to rest he told himself, his thoughts were a mess, but Sips wasn't giving up. He moved to lay behind Xephos on the dirt floor, his hands snaking round to Xephos' belt, undoing it before Xephos could say a word. When he tried to speak, Sips nipped at his neck, but when Sips' hand delved into his crotch, his fingers teasing the tip of Xephos' cock, Xephos cried out.

"Please, Sips, let me rest," he begged.

"You don't want to rest," Sips said, relishing the words. "You're rock hard," he hissed, and Xephos knew it.

Sips tightened his grip, and began to slowly move his hand up and down the length of Xephos' cock, watching as the man's breathing became heavy, his closed eyelids creasing as his lips opened. Sips' cock pressed against the fabric of his uniform as it too hardened, and as his hand movements intensified, Sips grinded against Xephos' body with each stroke. Xephos leant back into him, paralysed by the sensations flooding his mind. Sips hooked his head over Xephos' shoulder as he pushed Xephos into orgasm, feeling the man buckle as his cum shot into Sips' hand and over the floor. Xephos' thoughts were a series of explosions as the feeling coursed through him, biting his tongue to keep from shouting out, but unable to stop a satisfied grunt from escaping his lips as his body relaxed, every inch of him tingling.

He felt Sips' hands tugging at his trousers, working them down. Sips' cum-soaked fingers ran down the length of Xephos' behind, nudging his hole. Xephos shuddered, every feeling magnified, as Sips slipped in one finger, and a second, spiralling them inside him.

"Sips-" he tried to say, breathless, but Sips nipped his earlobe impatiently, a bead of blood blooming on Xephos' skin.

Sips' fingers retreated, but Xephos knew what was coming as he heard Sips unzip, his cock pressing against Xephos' hole teasingly, daring him to speak again. Sips smiled when no word came, and he pushed inside, lifting Xephos' leg to ease his way. A strangled sound fell from Xephos' lips, his immense restraint barely holding as Sips thrust into him, the tip of his cock rubbing against Xephos' prostate. Sips gripped Xephos' hips, his knuckles white as his speed increased quickly, his voice groaning for release, while Xephos' hands struggled to grasp the ground, his body jerking with each of Sips' pounding motions.

At last, Sips drove himself deep into Xephos, and held the man's body fiercely as he came, cum spurting into Xephos like liquid heat. Sips let out a long strained exhale, his skin shaking as his cock continued to spasm inside Xephos. As Sips withdrew, his breathing slowing, cum trickled out of Xephos' hole, dripping onto the dirt floor as the pair lay beside one another, their breathing the only sound left in the room.

Slowly, they refastened their clothing and began to stand, Sips offering Xephos his hand, tugging him upward, and catching him as the man fell onto him, his balance still shaken.

"Steady there, Silk Shirt," Sips said, smiling.

"Don't call me that, you know my name," Xephos replied, finding his footing, and throwing Sips a half-hearted scowl.

"There's no fun in that," Sips teased.

"I have to get back," Xephos said, catching a glimpse of the jaffa factory's shining marble through the iron door. He scratched his head, looking down at himself; he was in a right state. What remained of his clothes was covered in dirt, and beneath that, splattered in netherrack, the hems of his trouser legs charred. He noticed his wrists had bruised a soft purple where Sips had held him.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked suddenly, meeting Sips' eyes.

"You paid for use of the Sips Co. portal," Sips purred, "In full."

"Don't let's start that again," Xephos said.

Sips laughed, Xephos begrudging him a smile.

Xephos turned and pulled the lever to open the door. Stepping outside, the evening breeze felt cool on his skin. Sips leant against the doorway, watching smugly as Xephos walked towards the archway back to Honeydew Inc.

"Hey Silk Shirt," he called, "If you want to use the portal again, it's the same charge."

Sips grinned as Xephos turned back and scowled at him, his cheeks flushing pink.


End file.
